


You piece me back together

by assassi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bomb Disposal Unit, Curse Breaker Draco Malfoy, Dark, Denial, Drarry, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Metallica References, Slow Burn, Tattoos, badass Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassi/pseuds/assassi
Summary: “Am I breaking you again?”, Harry suddenly asked.Draco looked up in his eyes, just for a moment. “You piece me back together”, he whispered, right before he bit Harry’s neck to muffle his scream





	You piece me back together

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the very few works from my FF account that I plan to post here as well since I still like how they turned out :)
> 
> I have decided to post it now since that first scene, right to the song Seek and Destroy, happened to me just a few nights ago :D Sadly, it wasn't really Metallica, but a tribute by a local band but still...
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Harry Potter.

“I’m not sure if that’s a good idea.”

Dean Thomas sighed. “Harry. You just broke up with Ginny. You need a distraction. Trust me. I’ve been there”, he winked, making Harry snort.

“And a club in Muggle London is the answer I’m looking for?”, the young Auror asked, looking up at the sign that read _Evidence_.

“Yep”, Dean grinned, giving him a slight push towards the entrance.

Stepping inside made Harry feel like Alice who had just fallen through the rabbit hole. It was dark, loud, hot and disorientating, overwhelming all of his senses. Bright neon lights flicked now and then, making him feel blind. The crowd was wild, rubbing at him while dancing, or rather jumping in rhythm with the deafening music. Or Harry supposed it was music. It was thundering inside his whole body, sounding dark and… heavy. He’d heard about that. It was called heavy metal and some people apparently loved it, judging by the pure abandon of the dancing crowd. From what Harry could hear the song was about seeking and destroying something – or that was what the fans screamed every time the man behind the mic pointed it at them. The guy looked pleased as he grinned and encouraged them. He was a handsome man, heavily tattooed, like most of the band was. The song ended with a guitar solo and the vocalist thanked their devoted fans and promised that the next piece was going to be a bit darker and deeper.

“Oh, I love that song”, Dean said, making Harry stare at him in shock and confusion. Since when was Dean as knowledgeable when it came to heavy metal? They had shared a dorm room for years, worked together even now at the Auror Department. Harry felt like he didn’t know his friend at all.

_“… where do I take this pain of mine…I run but it stays right by my side…”_

“I’ll go get us some drinks”, Dean shouted in Harry’s ear, laughing at his dumbfounded expression.

“ _So tear me open, pour me out_  
_There’s things inside that scream and shout_  
_And the pain still hates me_  
_So hold me until it sleeps…”_

And that’s when the crowd parted and Harry’s eyes went wide as he recognized someone else.

Draco Malfoy had changed, but there was no doubt it was him. After chasing after him for so many years Harry couldn’t mistake that pale blond hair, messy as he danced with his eyes closed, lost in the lyrics that seemed to strike a little too close, a little too deep. He was wearing a simple black T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, his Dark Mark on display since no one here knew what it meant. No one but Harry.

“ _Just like the curse, just like the stray_  
_You feed it once and now it stays_  
_Now it stays!”_

Malfoy obviously felt Harry’s eyes on him and turned around. His eyes were darker, maybe from the barely-there light in the club and they went wide with recognition. Just for a moment. And then an arrogant smile crawled on his lips and when the lights flicked again he was gone.

Harry forgot everything else – Dean, the drinks, the club and the song, and ran after his long forgotten childhood rival. Or was he really forgotten if only a stolen glance and a smile were enough to make him drop everything? Was he really forgotten when Ginny had thought about changing her hair color and the first shade that had popped in his head when she’d asked him was Scandinavian blonde? But Ginny had never pushed his buttons like that…

He made it into a dark corridor behind the scene and looked around frantically, before he was slammed into a wall and what could only be the tip of a wand dug into his nape.

“Still following me, Potter? Or just developing good music taste?”

His voice was low, almost purring. Teasing him. Taunting him.

Harry slipped under his grip and in a well-practiced move that had the blonde pinned to the wall, facing him.

“You look good with my hand around your throat”, Harry noted.

Malfoy chuckled. “I look good, period. The rest just turns you on _more_ ”, he leered, palming Harry’s heavy erection. “You got me, Auror Potter. The question is, are you going to arrest me or just punish me right here?”

What was he playing at? Harry didn’t know. He could tell for sure that Malfoy wasn’t drunk – he looked and smelled completely sober. Was he trying to trick him? Mess with him?

What Malfoy didn’t know was that two could play this game. And Harry was not always the good cop.

He pulled down the zipper of his jeans and his boxers and pushed the blonde to his knees, gripping his hair hard. He felt a pang of dark satisfaction as he looked down and noticed Malfoy’s shocked expression.

“You know what to do, right?”, Harry growled. “Or should I teach you?”

It turned out Harry didn’t have to guide the blonde, or whisper dirty little words to him while he sucked him off. Malfoy was so fucking good that by the time Harry lost the battle and came down his throat he barely remembered his own name. By the time he came back to himself and opened his eyes the blond demon was gone.

* * *

 

The next time he saw him was on Platform 9 ¾ . Malfoy looked polished and proper and respectable next to his wife, Astoria, and their son, Scorpius. When their eyes met, his face paled even further and he looked away quickly, smiling forcedly down at his child. His wife looked curious as she followed her husband’s gaze back to Harry and her gaze lingered. It was the thoughtful look of a long-carried suspicion, something she felt with her whole being but could never prove. She caught herself staring, nodded awkwardly and looked back at her own family.

“I heard he was a Healer now”, Ron said next to Harry as he handed Lilly back to Ginny.

Harry nodded distractedly, forcing himself to turn back from the blonde.

But what he saw in his own wife’s eyes was the same he had just seen in Astoria’s.

* * *

 

Last patient for the day, Draco promised himself as he rubbed his neck and yawned. The knock on the door was quiet and the person politely waited to be called in before they stepped in. Draco scribed down the last few words on his previous patient’s file without looking up – he always lost his thought if he paused, as he invited the person to sit down and feel comfortable.

“Do you try to predispose all of your patients?”

Draco’s hand trembled and the ink left an ugly blot on the sheet. He knew that voice even without looking up.

But he did look up, only to stare in a pair of smiling green eyes. The smile was arrogant, daring, as it always had been between them.

“I do, in fact”, he answered coldly. “You’re no different.”

“Aren’t I?”, Potter’s smile turned predatory, more a sneer than anything else. “Is _anyone_ going to work for you? Is that how you married Astoria?”

“Don’t!”, Draco raised his voice for a second, before he managed to calm down, if only on the surface. “Don’t involve my family.”

Potter’s smile was dark. “I don’t have to. She knows, Draco.”

“Knows what?”, he hissed. “That I sucked you off _once_ in a shady bar in Muggle London? Don’t flatter yourself”, he smirked. “thinking that you were the only one I’ve messed around with.”

He barely saw the movement as Potter jumped from his chair and reached out for him. The next thing he knew was that he was pinned to the couch in his office. Potter’s face was scrunched in a sneer above him.

“Don’t even try to pretend that it meant nothing for you! I know how Astoria looked at me. I know how Ginny looks at me! They both know! Because you ruined me for anyone else! And I ruined _you_ for anyone else! We’re broken in a way that we only fit with each other. So _don’t_ … don’t pretend that you don’t know it.”

Draco gulped dryly, staring into vicious green eyes. Eyes that looked angry, but were in fact in pain. He felt like crying. Nothing he could do now seemed right. And if there was no right choice… he could just let go.

He reached out and gripped Potter’s raven locks.

“So break me more. Break me into a thousand little pieces…”, he whispered, his voice cracking in the end.

The rest was a blur in Draco’s head. He’s expected it to be hard and bruising and painful, but contrary to his actions so far Potter was no savage. He’d taken the time to prepare him, slowly and so excruciatingly lovingly that Draco wanted to cry. He’d never felt so loved with Astoria. He’d never let anyone else that close…

And Potter had felt so fucking _right_ inside him. Like the last pieces of a scattered puzzle that still fit. And it was good, so fucking good, but it hurt like hell when Harry’s broken words reached Draco’s ears.

“Never pretend that you don’t feel it… never forget this… never forget me… please… ”

And the tears fell and died in Harry’s shoulder as Draco held on for dear life as his most brilliant and most painful orgasm was wrung out of him.

* * *

 

The news of Draco’s divorce made it on the Prophet’s first page. It was a papercut that Harry still kept hidden between the pages of his favorite book. It was a papercut Ron often found him staring into, since they still shared the same office in the Auror department.

“I heard he was a Curse Breaker now”, Ron said.

Harry nodded, folding the papercut and hiding it back in the book.

Ron didn’t say anything. He knew. He knew the reason Harry was only now walking the same way Draco had walked a year ago in getting divorced from Astoria.

* * *

 

“This is a Muggle area. Why were we called?”, Harry asked.

“Because there are Wizards living here as well”, Dean said. “Are you okay, buddy?”

Harry gritted his teeth. Ginny was only making it more and more difficult, trying to get full custody. Harry was not going to give up.

“I’m fine”, he growled.

Dean lifted his arms in surrender.

Seamus, who had been talking to one of the cops, walked up to them looking grim.

“It’s confirmed. It’s a bomb. They’re calling the squad now.”

The cops looked somehow uneasy as soon as the Bomb Disposal Unit was mentioned. The captain cleared his throat and nodded to one of his subordinates.

“Call them and put them on speaker.”

The guy pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

“ _Suicide Squad, what’s your emergency?”,_ a male voice sang out. There was a muffled chuckle on his side of the line.

“This is Cap. Logan speaking. We need your help on Rolland Str.”, the captain barked.

“ _Awe. The **officials** need our **help** , boss_”, the man on the other side of the line said mockingly. There was laughter. And then, a voice that was painfully familiar, even after all these years…

“Pack up, boys”, the man said, sounding authoritative. “And load up our song.”

There was a chorus of “ _Yeah_!”-s before the other side hung up.

“I hope it’s not _that_ bloody song…”, one of the cops muttered.

Sure enough just a few minutes later a thunderous beat foretold the arrival of the special unit. Harry remembered that kind of music; from an old memory of a club in Muggle London. From then on, whenever he got the chance to hear heavy metal, he always associated it with silver eyes and blond hair.

The same blond hair the unit’s Head officer had.

He drove the monstrosity of a Jeep that was obviously the unit’s car. It was covered with band logo stickers. On the side of it, with bold letters, had been written Bomb Disposal Squad, only someone had crossed out the first two words with bright green graffiti spray and had written Suicide. The only thing that could be heard from the thunderous song were the words “ _Ka-boom, ka-boom_!” and the guys inside the vehicle seemed to love it.

Now, the team itself was a work of art. There were four of them. All of them wore soldier boots, ripped jeans and different band T-shirts – Metallica, Marylin Manson, Disturbed and Slayer. All of them were heavily tattooed and pierced. But only one of them caught Harry’s attention from the second they arrived.

Draco’s blond hair was chopped off messily but his unique gray eyes were as sharp as always once he took off the pilot sunglasses. His shirt had no sleeves. But his arms had – both of them were covered in tattoos from shoulder to the wrists, covering his Dark Mark completely. He had a simple industrial piercing on one ear and an upper ear piercing on his other side.

He took one look at the building and tsk-ed.

“Basement, I assume?”, he asked Logan, who grunted in affirmation. “Closer to the foundations”, Draco murmured darkly. “Alright. I’m going in. Who’s gonna give me a goodbye kiss?”, he joked, looking around and finally seeing Harry. His silver eyes widened in surprise, but then his full lips stretched in a sinful smile.

“Well, Potter? Might be your last chance, you know? No? Shouldn’t surprise me…”, he said as he grabbed his tools while his team chuckled behind him; but what he said as he was passing by Harry was for the Auror’s ears only: “You never did kiss me.”

Harry stood there, dumbstruck, and watched as the blonde marched in, disappearing into the building.

“Well, you must be the reason then”, someone said and Harry recognized the voice who had picked up the phone. He turned around and noticed that the whole team was watching him.

“The reason?”, he asked stupidly.

“The reason boss never dates”, the guy said, staring at him thoughtfully as if he was trying to see what Draco saw in him.

“Never?”, Harry repeated stupidly, again.

“Ever”, one of the other guys said. “Said someone broke him too badly for anyone else.”

Their expressions clearly said “ _You broke him, we break you_ ” but just then a voice from their earpieces got their attention.

“ _Crock, I need a second pair of hands_ ”, Draco’s voice sounded tight.

“On it”, the tougher one said, grabbed his own tools and ran inside the building.

The interrogation was over as the rest of the guys were too focused in the case to deal with Harry right now. They communicated with Draco and Crock through their earpieces in a way that had nothing to do with the flashy way they had arrived – they were now focused and collected; professionals. Almost everything they said was a term and Harry couldn’t understand a thing as he stupidly stood there, helpless and dumbstruck, holding his breath and praying to hear…

 “ _We’re done. The bomb’s dead_ ”, Draco reported briskly and Harry noted how his team heaved a relieved sigh just like his.

A few minutes later Draco and Crock walked off the building like nothing had just happened; only Draco’s slightly trembling hand as he lit up a cigarette belied his nerves. He flashed a blinding smile.

“Well, Potter, what did you know – you might get another chance to kiss me after a-…”

But he didn’t get to finish. Because Harry finally did claim that kiss – right in front of his shocked colleagues (well, Seamus was; Dean wasn’t, the smug smirking bastard), the stunned Muggle cops and Draco’s cheering team.

* * *

  
Draco’s whole back was tattooed as well, in stark black ink that looked amazingly hot on Harry’s white sheets. The man’s whole self was hot. Just as the way he smoked in the middle of the night on Harry’s small balcony with only one of the aforementioned sheets wrapped around his waist.

“So why the Bomb Squad?”, Harry asked.

Draco shrugged. “I needed some excitement. Some adrenaline. A spark.”

“And you didn’t get those as a Curse Breaker?”

Draco smirked. “Not quite.”

“And why did you need it so much?”

Draco’s piercing eyes locked on him. “Maybe because you kept getting into my life, turning it upside down. Maybe because after you I couldn’t feel anything.”

Harry gulped dryly. “And if I’m here to stay this time?”

Draco didn’t even blink. “I’m too hooked on this job.”

“Okay”, Harry said. He would take that, he would take Draco anyhow.

“I’m impulsive and messed up in the head. Are you sure you want to be with me?”

Harry didn’t even take a sheet as he stood up and joined Draco on the balcony, wrapping his sheet around both of them.

“Yes”, he smiled, uttering the promise that would bind them for life – however much they had with jobs as dangerous as theirs.

* * *

 

_One year later_

The club was packed and the crowd was absolutely wild. It wasn’t Draco’s usual choice of music _(“I don’t only listen to heavy metal, Potter_ ”), but the blonde was a very energetic part of that wild crowd. This beat was… how did they call it? House? It sounded very electronic. And sexy.

Just as his man, dancing with abandon. It was so hot that he was half naked, his tattoos on display, wearing only another pair of ripped jeans. Harry’s hungry gaze followed the curve of his ass. He left his drink and predatorily made his way towards the blonde. He slid his arms around him from behind and they danced in sync till the music slowed down for a second, with only dirty moans echoing through the club.

“You look amazing”, Harry said in Draco’s ear.

The blonde laughed. “You just want another blowjob in the back of the club.”

“No. I want to hear you moan like that for me.”

Draco turned around in his arms. “You’ll have to work for that, Auror Potter. And we have to get up early tomorrow.”

“Oh, I’ll work you so hard, Officer Malfoy.”

“Promises, promises…”, Draco grinned.

* * *

 

Sex was different since they’d gotten together. It was sometimes hard and fast and bruising when they needed a vent from work. It was sometimes a quickie in the morning or a blowjob in the shower when they were in a hurry.

But it was usually slow. Sensual. Teasing. Appreciating.

Draco was, indeed, reduced to small dirty moans as Harry rode him purposefully slowly, even though he knew the blonde was close. Draco would never admit it, but he loved it that way. He always came apart the hardest like this.

His hand gripped Harry’s hip in a bruising grip as his other arm supported him to sit up and thrust up.

“You’re driving me fucking wild like that, Potter”, he panted.

“Am I breaking you again?”, Harry suddenly asked.

Draco looked up in his eyes, just for a moment. “You piece me back together”, he whispered, right before he bit Harry’s neck to muffle his scream as he came, right in the same moment as Harry.

* * *

 

Harry couldn’t stop staring at Draco’s impeccable white dress shirt and plain blue jeans (“ _What, I can’t be a proper father for a day?!_ ”) as he stood at Platform 9 ¾, waving to his son as the train took off. He did, however, wave to his own children, all of whom had promised to write. He hoped they will, and not just to their mother, since he wasn’t sure if she’d let him see the letters. Ginny had her good days and bad days.

Astoria, ever the aristocratic woman, had taken their divorce way better and she and Draco always discussed Scorpius’ future together. She had accepted Harry and Draco’s relationship (also way better than Ginny) and she had even nodded to Harry when they met at the Platform.

“I miss him already”, Draco muttered. 

“I know”, Harry said. “I hope they at least enjoy a much safer school.”

“Yeah…”, Draco agreed wistfully.

“Come on. Let’s go to Starbucks. I’ll even endure your sugar-high.”

“Please”, Draco snorted. “You usually _benefit_ from my sugar-high.”

Harry smirked, perfectly aware how Draco channeled his energy when they were both off-duty, already planning to buy the most sugary beverage they had. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some info about the songs used in this story :) The club Evidence is named after a song by Marilyn Manson. I’m not saying the group in the first scene is Metallica :) but the songs used as inspiration were Seek and Destroy and Until it sleeps. The Suicide Squad is not named after the movie, since I’m a Marvel fan and don’t like DC, but I thought the name fits. Their hymn is Marilyn Manson’s Ka-boom, Ka-boom :) The song that inspired the last club scene is I got my bass back by Faderhead and Shaolyn.


End file.
